


Oi, quer conversar?

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversations, Drama, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Fernando e Gustavo são amigos de longa data, mas isso não significa que eles se sentem à vontade para falar de certas coisas...Conto escrito para o desafio 1 do perfil do wattpad@DesafioLGBT.





	

Estava indo encontrar Gustavo na frente da escola quando um ônibus passou e uns pivetinhos gritaram "emo!". Virei a rua e lá estava ele encostado no muro, sentado no chão. Quando me viu, se levantou.

\- Uns pivetinhos acabaram de me chamar de emo, acredita nisso?!

Ele deu de ombros. - Ah, você é meio emo mesmo...

\- Aonde?

\- O cabelo, suas roupas...

Meu cabelo era mal cortado, cobria minhas sobrancelhas, mas aquilo não era bem uma franja. E ele era azul. Minha camiseta era do Dead Kennedys e o meu jeans, rasgado no joelho. Tênis all star preto. - Eu sou punk.

\- Ah, mas você é meio... emo. Olha esse piercing.

\- Eu não sou emo e o Tom Delong tem um piercing igual.

\- Mais uma prova de que você é emo.

\- Aeh? Então fala aí uma banda emo que eu ouço.

\- Ah, mano, sei lá, o New Found Glory?

\- Eles nem são emo.

\- São um pouco.

\- O quê no som deles é emo?

\- Ah, sei lá.

\- Ah cara, você nem sabe e fica falando.

\- É só uma sensação.

\- É preconceito, isso sim.

\- Não é preconceito.

\- Ah não? Que amigos emo você tem, então?

\- Além de você?

\- Eu não sou emo.

\- Tem você... e você, e você.

\- Mais ninguém?

\- É...

O som de instrumentos sendo testado cortou nossa conversa e decidimos entrar pra ver o show da outra banda dos amigos do Gustavo. Depois que eles tocaram, um grupo de dança de hip hop se apresentou e o Rod chamou a gente pra beber fora da escola. Gustavo não gostava de sair muito com o irmão mais velho então a gente foi pra sua casa.

Peguei meu celular e coloquei uma música pra tocar.

\- Ah, mano, olha só como isso é emo.

\- Qual o problema, seu emofóbico?!

\- Eu não sou emofóbico, só não gosto desse tipo de som.

\- Me explica o que você não gosta "nesse tipo de som".

\- Ah, mano... sei lá. - ele pegou as baquetas da mesa do computador e começou a bater em suas coxas, acompanhando a bateria da música.

\- É uma "sensação"? Você nem sabe o que é emo. - deitei na sua cama com o celular na barriga.

\- Me explica então.

Fiquei sério e parei pra pensar um pouco. - Eu não sei o que é emo.

\- E ainda fica me enchendo o saco com isso.

A música parou e eu não coloquei outra pra tocar.

\- Mas, sério, porque você não gosta de emo?

Ele parou de bater nas próprias coxas e começou a mexer no computador. - Ah, eles são meio viados.

\- Cara, como assim?

\- Ah, aquela calça apertada.

\- Punks usam calça apertada.

\- E aquele cabelo ridículo.

\- Nossa, seu cabelo verde desbotado é tão bonito...

\- Mano, eu disse que eu não sei. - Ele deixou de mexer no mouse e pegou as baquetas de novo.

\- Você é homofóbico também. - Disse isso olhando pro teto.

\- Não sou não. - Ele não pareceu ofendido.

\- Quantos amigos gays você tem?

\- E você tem algum? - Agora ele parecia ofendido.

\- Eu tenho. Quer dizer, eu acho que ele é gay, mas ele nunca falou disso. - Tinha um cara com quem eu conversava por msn...

\- Como você sabe que ele é gay então?

\- Hum... uma sensação. - Me senti derrotado.

\- Você é preconceituoso então! - Apontou uma das baquetas como se fosse uma arma.

\- Você é meio gay. - Gustavo disse do nada enquanto mexia no computador.

\- Cara, admite, você é muito homofóbico! - Tentei ganhar tempo.

\- Não sou não, se eu acho você meio gay e ainda sou seu amigo.

Não entendi a lógica... - Por que que você acha que eu sou meio gay? - Me virei para ele.

\- Porque você nunca falou de mulher comigo. - Ele fingia que o computador era mais interessante.

\- Porque o assunto nunca surgiu. E você também nunca falou de mulher comigo. - Vasculhei minha memória pra ter certeza.

\- Porque eu sou timido.

\- Teu cu que você é tímido. - Ele era mesmo... mas odiava ser.

\- Sou sim, não gosto de ficar contando vantagem, "olha como eu sou pegador". - Ele continuava não olhando pra mim.

\- Isso é porque você não pega ninguém mesmo! - A gente achava que ele era muito tímido e muito gordo pra pegar as meninas, mas ninguém zoava ele com isso, era cruel até pra gente.

\- Você não sabe...

\- Eu nunca te vi com uma menina.

\- E eu também nunca te vi com uma. - Perdi de novo.

Vasculhei minha memória e lembrei da vez que teve um show do Privada Intupida e eu gritei "Gustavo gostoso!" e ele fica muito vermelho. Depois, no mosh, Gustavo apertou a minha bunda como vingança.

\- Você acha que eu sou gay porque eu gritei que você era gostoso naquele dia?

Gustavo ficou vermelho de novo.

\- Awn cara, dá vontade de apertar as suas bochechas quando você fica assim. - Me inclinei para tentar apertar as bochechas dele.

\- Sai mano! - e ele se desvencilhou das minhas mãos. - Mas sério, você é meio gay, não é?! Olha todo esse papo. É pra você ter certeza que eu sou teu amigo e não vou me afastar? - Ele continuava sem me encarar.

Voltei a deitar na sua cama e fiquei pensando um pouco.

\- Não. Não sei. Tipo, eu não sei mesmo.

\- Se você tá na dúvida então você é gay!

\- Falou o grande machão!

\- Mas, não é assim? - disse me olhando. - Se você é hétero, você não tem dúvidas disso... normalmente.

\- Cara, você não sabe de nada. - Parei e diminui o volume da minha voz. - É meio estranho, eu não tô admitindo isso. Eu nem queria ter entrado nesse assunto. - Olhei pro teto.

\- Mano, a gente é tipo irmão, você pode falar essas coisas comigo, quando você achar que deve... - Ele não estava mais brincando.

\- É, eu não sei se eu quero conversar sobre isso.

\- Vamos lá, agora que você sabe que eu não sou homofóbico, pode se abrir, mano. O que que você quer falar, tá afim de um cara?

\- Não sei.

\- Você é muito indeciso. - e abaixou ainda mais a voz. - Já quis transar com ele?

\- Acho que não...

\- Então o que você sente por ele?

\- Não é por um em específico.

\- Mano, você tá me deixando confuso.

\- É só tipo, a ideia não me parece ruim.

\- Ok. - disse bem devagar.

\- Eu não me apaixonei por ninguém, então eu não sei, é mais por exclusão sabe, se eu não acho as meninas atraentes, apesar de bonitas, mas acho os caras maneiros, tem uma possibilidade de eu ser meio gay, não tem?!

\- Não sei, você pode só gostar mais da companhia dos caras por causa de afinidade. É meio difícil ter afinidade com mulher. - disse sem olhar pra mim.

\- Acho que isso não faz sentido.

\- É, tipo, você quer ficar junto de um cara porque você pode ser você mesmo e conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

\- Isso me parece bem gay.

\- Não é! - E voltou a mexer no computador.

\- E onde entra as mulheres nisso?

\- Humm... você querer transar com elas?

\- Agora você tá sendo machista.

\- Mano, eu não sei, eu nunca pensei nessas coisas...

Ele só estava embaraçado com aquilo...

\- Você nunca se apaixonou?

Ele ficou vermelho de novo.

\- Hummm, já neh?! Porra, mano, me fala, eu to aqui me abrindo pra você, não precisa ficar vermelho.

\- É que foi meio estranho.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque ... ah, sei lá, vamos mudar de assunto.

Eu ia fazer alguma piada, mas ele pareceu sério demais com aquilo. - Então tá.

Quando cheguei em casa, aquele meu amigo que eu achava que era gay estava online, então decidi ser cara de pau e perguntar.

fernando182: Posso te fazer uma pergunta meio pessoal?

G_Way: Claro

fernando182: Você é gay? eu não tenho nada contra, mas é que eu acho que você é gay e eu queria conversar com alguém, mas se você não for tudo bem, eu nem sei pq eu ahco que vc é gay, é tipo uma sensaçao só, mas é que eu não sei mais com quem conversar...

G_Way: Nossa, cara, não tem problema nenhum não. eu só queria saber o que me denunciou, hahaha, eu sou bi

fernando182: Eu não sei, na verdade, como eu disse, foi uma sensação

G_Way: É pq eu escondo isso das pessoas

fernando182: Pq?

G_Way: Ah, evita problemas na minha vida

fernando182: E... como é que você soube?

G_Way: Ah, um dia eu tava meio bêbado e beijei um amigo meu e eu gostei. Aeh eu percebi que tinha varios meninos que eu ficava interessado e me censurava

fernando182: Tipo, "nossa, que cara gato, mas ele é um cara, ñ posso ficar com ele"?

G_Way: Nah, foi mais tipo "que cara gente boa, quero ser amigo dele", mas eu não queria só ser amigo dele...

fernando182: Ahh, mas como você sabia que queria algo mais?

G_Way: Ah, eu primeiro não sabia, só achava que o cara tinha tipo uma coisa diferente, depois eu entendi que eles me deixavam meio nervosos, iguais a qunado eu fico afim das meninas. mas eu só entendi memso quando eu beijei o meu amigo

fernando182: E esse teu amigo, como ele reagiu?

G_Way: Ele acha que foi na zuera, ele acha isso ate hoje...

fernando182: Ele não sabe?

G_Way: Não, como eu disse, eu escondo

fernando182: Então como você consegue sair com os caras gays?

G_Way: Ah, vai muito na intuiçao, eu converso com eles e se eu perceber um olhar diferente, uma brecha, sie lá, uma coisa assim, eu vou sondando. aeh quando eu sei que o cara também gosta de outro caras a coisa fica bem mais fácil hahaha. tem a internet também...

fernando182: Vc frenquenta lugares gay?

G_Way: Não, por isso eu vou na cautela

fernando182: Entendo...

G_Way: Agora eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

fernando182: Claro

G_Way: Você acha que gosta de meninos?

Fiquei olhando aquela pergunta. O que eu achava? Eu não sabia. Gê era legal, as vezes eu tinha a impressão que ele estava dando em cima de mim e isso não me assustava, mas também não me deixava tranquilo. Eu estava ficando nervoso e sem uma resposta.

fernando182: Eu não sei...

Fiquei esperando ele digitar. O nervosismo não passava.

G_Way: Se você quiser, eu posso te levar numa balada lgbt...

fernando182: Acho que não... eu ia me sentir estranho... e eu sou de menor...

G_Way: Ah, verdade, eu sempre acho que você já tem uns 17

Sorri com o elogio, meio sem graça e mandei uma carinha pra ele não ficar no vácuo.

G_Way: Vai ter um festival de bandas cover aqui. A gente pode se encontrar.

Meu sorriso se alargou. Eu nunca tinha encontrado Gê ao vivo, por mais que morássemos em cidades vizinhas. Combinamos onde íamos nos encontrar e o horário.  
Eu não contei do Gê pro Gustavo e nem pra ninguém. Mas ele achou que tinha alguma coisa esquisita comigo e ficou me atazanando com aquilo de ser emo e gay a ponto de me cansar e eu começar a dar um gelo nele. Quando chegou o dia do festival, Gustavo perguntou se eu não ia no ensaio da banda. Menti e disse que tinha feito uma merda qualquer e que minha mãe me deixou de castigo: sem saídas e sem visitas naquele final de semana.

Eu tinha chegado antes no local pra não me perder. Gê disse que me buscava no ponto de ônibus e eu não parei quieto enquanto ele não chegou. Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão... bonito. Veio sorrindo e usando a bandana preta de caveiras que disse que estaria usando para que fosse reconhecido. Me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão entusiasmado e me perguntou como tinha sido a viagem. Eu respondi mecanicamente. Só conseguia pensar "ainda bem que eu pintei o cabelo".

Chegando na casa de show, Gê me apresentou para seus amigos. Bebidas circulavam e quando a primeira banda começou a tocar, Gê disse no meu ouvido que eles eram muito ruins e se eu não queria ir lá fora um pouco. Disse que podia ser. Fomos para o estacionamento da casa e sentamos na calçada. Gê acendeu um cigarro e me ofereceu. Recusei e fiquei reparando nos desenhos que a fumaça de seu cigarro fazia. Pelo canto do olho, vi uma brasília velha estacionar e figuras familiares saírem de dentro dela. - Fer! Você não tava de... - Disse "não" só com os lábios, devagar e tentei fazer micro-movimentos tentando dizer pra ele não falar nada que me constrangesse na frente do Gê. - ... não tava de moicano... quando eu te vi... esses dias...

\- É... Eu cortei ontem. Esse aqui é um amigo.

Dois caras da banda e o irmão de Gustavo se aproximaram e Gê se apresentou cumprimentando todos.

\- Vocês não tinham ensaio? - perguntei, mas logo me arrependi.

\- O Douglas pegou uma virose, aeh a mãe dele ligou em cima da hora. Então o Rod falou que tinha um show de bandas cover e que levava a gente. - Gustavo explicava monotonamente enquanto apontava para o irmão. Os caras logo entraram, mas Gustavo me olhava confuso. - Vocês não vão entrar?

\- Daqui a pouco. - E eu fiz um sinal de "até mais". Quando ele entrou, relaxei os ombros. Gê se concentrava em seu cigarro e pareceu compreender meu nervosismo e silêncio. Disse que depois contava tudo pra ele e entramos quando terminou de fumar.  
Não consegui ficar a vontade com Gê nem com Gustavo, nem com ninguém. Rod me ofereceu carona e eu aceitei. Fui me despedir de Gê e de seus amigos e agradeci do Diego ter bebido pra caramba porque ele não calou a boca a viagem toda.

Em uma semana, Gustavo só me respondeu secamente. Mas eu também não me esforcei pra esclarecer as coisas. Contei sobre isso para Gê e ele disse que eu precisava abrir o jogo com meu amigo, encostar ele na parede mesmo, já que antes a gente tinha essa intimidade e, bem, a mancada tinha sido minha... ensaei de chamar Gustavo pra uma conversa, mas na hora eu sempre desistia. Até que ele me chamou na casa dele pra gente resolver aquilo.

\- Eu sou gay.

\- Quê?

\- Eu sou gay.

\- Ah tah... – Só podia ser brincadeira. Gustavo estava estranhamente todo parado e sério.

\- Eu tô falando sério.

\- Cara, eu não acredito nisso...

\- Eu não falei antes porque eu não queria perder a nossa amizade.

\- Ah nem vem, você me fez achar que a culpa era minha por ter mentido pra você porque eu ia sair com um cara.

\- Disso você é culpado. – Desviou o olhar e colocou as mãos no bolso do moletom.

\- Cara! A questão não é essa!

Com isso ele finalmente pareceu expressar alguma coisa. - Eu não sabia como você ia reagir!

\- E você acha que eu sabia como você ia reagir? 

\- Você nem tinha certeza quando você falou comigo. – Ele estava arrumando uma desculpa.

\- Acho que amigos servem pra isso neh?! Pra gente conversar sobre as questões da vida, ah não, acho que amigo é quem enche a cara com você e te enche a bola quando você tá mal, mas conversar, "ah eu não tenho maturidade pra isso...".

\- Porra, mano, eu tava com medo.

\- Há quanto tempo você sabe que é gay?

\- Desde pequeno...

Que bosta, ele me enganou todo esse tempo! - E porque você não falou isso antes?

\- Eu já disse...

\- Não cara, você ficou todo estranho comigo depois daquela conversa, sendo que você também é gay!

\- Eu tô apaixonado por você, seu merda! – Seu rosto já estava todo vermelho.

Eu não estava acreditando naquilo. A zoação não tem limite. Eu não sabia o que dizer, nem como reagir. Mas que merda!

Gustavo recomeçou. - Como você acha que eu to me sentindo? Eu escondi todo esse tempo, aeh um cara que você tem intimidade chega e diz que "ah, a ideia de ser gay me parece legal, mas eu não tenho atração por nenhum cara em especial", eu nem sabia o que isso queria dizer. Você tava me testando, tava me cantando, tava me zoando?

\- Por que eu te zoaria com uma coisa dessas? – Ele parecia quase irritado. Esse quase era irritante.

\- Por que todo mundo zoa!

\- Cara, nem vem, eu que tenho que ficar bravo com você. Você me afastou, não acreditou em mim, me zoou e agora diz que ta afim de mim?

\- Que que você quer que eu faça?

\- Eu sei lá?!

Nem eu nem ele sabíamos mais o que dizer. 

\- Puta que pariu.... Eu vou embora. – E saí.

Quando a raiva passou, achei que eu tinha exagerado. Gê tinha me dito que cada um tem o direito de saber quando e se vai contar uma coisa dessas pros amigos, porque cada um tem uma experiência, mas eu só fui entendendo isso aos poucos.

Fiquei sabendo que o Privada Intupida ia fazer um show. Depois de mais ou menos três meses sem falar com Gustavo, pensei em mandar uma mensagem por msn, mas achei que eu tinha sido bloqueado. Então mandei um sms. De início, não sabia se só falava "oi", ou um "quer conversar?", e depois de várias tentativas mentais, foi deixando para o eterno dia seguinte. Um dia, ouvindo Buzzcocks, lembrei que eu tinha lido em algum lugar que o Pete Shelley era gay ou bi, e que Jello Biafra tinha uma postura ambígua, e que o Billy Joe Armstrong beijava uns meninos em shows de vez em quando. Escrevei isso de um jeito resumido pra caber na sms, como se a gente nunca tivesse brigado. Não recebi resposta. No dia seguinte, fiquei procurando caras gays do rock e achei um monte de bandas queer punk. Mandei o nome de umas três. Continuei sem resposta. Depois de dois dias, recebi uma mensagem no msn dele dizendo: "Oi. Gostei muito das bandas que você mandou! E eu já sabia que o Pete era bi :P".

No fim, o Privada Intupida nem tocou porque o Diego bebeu demais e deu pt antes deles subirem no palco. Gê estava comigo e quando avistei Gustavo, ele me encorajou a ir falar com meu amigo. Gustavo estava sozinho e desanimado por não tocar. Quando me viu, deu um sorriso triste. Pensei em algo pra falar, mas nada me pareceu adequado. Estávamos lá no fundo. Uma banda de garotas começou a tocar e vendo que todos estavam prestando a atenção nela, belisquei a bunda dele, de leve. Pelo canto do olho vi que ele se assustou, mas sorriu. Pegou na minha mão e apertou.


End file.
